Adam Moore
Adam Jason Ryan Moore (born March 19, 1986) is the former boyfriend of Molly Jones former boss of her and Angel Martinez. He once owned a bar where Molly and Angel worked, and later travelled to the city to find a new location when it started failing financially. He is a friend of Joe Duncan. Season Four Adam first appears in "Birthday", when he gives Molly the night off for her birthday. He, Maya and Angel also give her a birthday cake. In "Intuition", he lets Molly off work again as she is expecting company. He later calls her and Angel to a staff meeting, where he informs her that the bar isn't getting enough customers, so he is going to the city to find a new location and wants one of them to come with him. He also lets Maya come along. In "Ex and the City", Adam, Molly and Maya arrive in the city and find an apartment. When Maya suggests they go clubbing, he disguises himself as Khloé Kardashian to get in. When Molly sees Joe playing in the band, they go home and Adam comforts her. Molly thanks him for being such a good friend and they start dating. In "Triple Date (Part 1)", he makes breakfast for Molly and Maya before they head off to the gym. That evening, he accompanies Molly on the group date with Maya and Joe. In "Triple Date (Part 2)", when Joe arrives with Julie, he leaves with Molly, Maya and Orlando. When they get home, he doesn't comfort Molly over what happened as he doesn't want to get involved in it all. In the morning, Adam tells Molly he has a surprise for her, and shows her the new bar he just brought. In "Rad Renovation", Adam is working hard on the bar, but when Maya says that it still needs a lot of work, he bets that it is better than anything she could do and she and Molly accept his challenge. He leaves for several hours while they work on the bar. When he returns, he compliments the girls on redecorating and says that he is going to open the bar tonight and indroduces them to the new staff. That night, the bar is a hit. In "Haute Action", he takes Molly, Maya and Orlando to the bar, where the new chef, Agnes wants to cook them breakfast. The food looks terrible, so he distracts Agnes while the others dispose of the food. In "Hero", Molly and Maya go down to the bar, where Molly finds Adam making out with Agnes in the VIP section. When she confronts him, he tells her that Agnes respects him while Molly takes advantage of him. When Molly reveals that Agnes is actually Natalie, he, Molly and Maya are nearly killed in a fire, but are saved by Joe. Regretting his mistake, Adam begs Molly to take him back, but after kissing Natalie, she rejects him. He appears briefly at the end of "Full Circle", when he sees Joe and Julie having sex. Movie Adam reappears a year later in the movie when Molly comes back from dress shopping with Maya and Angel, and finds him in her house. He tells her that Joe is cheating on her with Julie, but she refuses to believe him and shouts at him to leave. When Molly leaves for Paris, he confronts Joe about his affair, and after hearing that he and Molly broke up, he vows to get her back. When joe she he also wants Molly back, they agree to let Molly decide for herself. He and Joe go to Paris, both still in love with Molly, and begs Molly to take him back as he still loves her and regrets what he did. As they both cheated on each other, Molly rejects him. When he refuses to leave, she calls security. Epilogue One year later, Adam is living a low level life with his new roommate, Joe. Having lost everything, Adam is unemployed and poor. Personal Life Adam has been in an relationship with Molly Jones since 2010. They broke up when she found that he was was cheating on her with a woman named Agnes.